nebulamancersfandomcom-20200214-history
Carbonara
Carbonara Gamba (カルボナラ・ガンバ) is a secretarybird type Houtenian and a character that appears in Torinokoshi. Appearance Carbonara wears a white jacket with black fluff on the shoulders and ends of the sleeves, along with a red bandanna and bandages around her chest underneath. She wears white short-shorts with red at the bottom, and a red belt with a yellow star. Her stomach is exposed. Black boots with white ends go all the way up her thighs. The two black strands coming from behind are either tail-feathers, apart of her clothing, or clothing meant to resemble tail-feathers. She wears black shades that obscure her eyes. Her skin is pale - white in some lights - and her eyes are blue with long lashes and yellow eyeshadow. Her hair is white and short, going to her shoulders, with a single ponytail in the back, held up with a red hairband and four strands in different directions. Personality Not too much is known about Carbonara, other than that she is adventurous and rebellious, living life on the edge with dangerous stunts and fights. She isn't anti-social however, being very friendly with new people and gets along well with others. Background Carbonara comes from the Gamba Family, known for their sophistication and pristine nature. She didn't want to be like them however, and rebelled from her family's orderly steps. Due to this, she does not have a very good relation with them. She is often seen at the bar Galatea works at, having drinks with her. Relationships Carbonara is shown to have relationships with other characters in illustrations and pictures so far. Galatea Carbonara's love interest, they're often seen drinking together at the bar. Their ship name is CaraGala. Hatohane Though on her relations tab, it is unknown how said relation is. Tsubasa Though on her relations tab, it is unknown how said relation is. Pappardelle Gamba Carbonara's parent. They're not in good terms due to Carbonara's rebellion against the family. Alfredo Though on her relations tab, it is unknown how said relation is. Jiiro Though on her relations tab, it is unknown how said relation is. Basis Carbonara is a personification of the secretarybird. The secretarybird (Sagittarius serpentarius) is a very large, mostly terrestrial bird of prey that is commonly found in the open grasslands and savannah of the sub-Saharan region of Africa. The secretary bird is instantly recognizable as a very large bird with an eagle-like body on crane-like legs which increases the bird’s height to as much as 1.3 m (4.3 ft) tall. Height can range from 90 to 137 cm (35 to 54 in). Total length from 112 to 152 cm (44 to 60 in) and the wingspan is 191–220 cm (75–87 in). Body mass can range from 2.3 to 5 kg (5.1 to 11.0 lb) and to weigh an average of 4.02 kg (8.9 lb). Prey may consist of insects, mammals ranging in size from mice to hares and mongoose, crabs, lizards, snakes, tortoises, small birds, bird eggs, and sometimes dead animals killed in grass or bush fires. Trivia * Carbonara's name comes from the Italian pasta dish of the same name - made with egg, hard cheese, guanciale, and black pepper. "Gamba" may be a play on [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Viol viola da gamba], meaning a family of bowed, fretted and stringed instruments. ** It may also be a play on the italian word for "Leg". Possibly referring to the powerful legs of the Secretary Bird she is based on. * Her favorite food is snake soup. * Her hobby is [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/B%C5%8Ds%C5%8Dzoku bōsōzoku]. Gallery Dontask.png Official Profiles * http://nebulamancers.web.fc2.com/character/carbonara.html * https://www.uchinokomato.me/chara/show/116332 Category:Characters Category:Houtenian Category:Birds Category:Torinokoshi